Su Chen
When Su Chen was a child an old beggar appeared in his carriage and said "You have some exceptionally observant eyes and an incredible mind for analysis. It is just a pity your age is too young and your experience is a bit lacking and as such, you are still naive. You understand neither how to hide your own weak points nor the value of a low profile. But this doesn’t matter anymore because you’ve come across me. Now that you’ve come across me, you will come to learn all of this. Meeting me is your misfortune, for I will bring you suffering. Meeting me is also your fortune, for I will give you a future with unlimited possibilities… Now let me change your eyes. They will let you see much more, see the true appearance of this world" then two cold spikes had already entered his eyes. He became blind for a few years but he became wiser and saw the world with a different prospective. After he regained his sight his eyes were different. He could see Origin Energy in a light form throughout his new eyes. He called them Origin Energy-Seeing Eyes. Su Chen's Cultivation Progess The different Cultivation Stages that Su Chen reaches. Special Abilities Origin Energy Eyes They were the new eyes Su Chen possessed after the Old Beggar swapped his previous pair. They can see Origin Energy. Microscopic Eyes It was a function of his Origin Energy Eyes, that let him see the Microscopic World: Particles, Origin Substances and Medium Substances. Primoridal Blood Incarnation Su Chen's Bloodline Afterimage after reaching the Yang Opening Realm had a Human Form. It was created after he drank the Primordial Blood Medicine. He called it Primordial Blood Incarnation. It could be fused with the Shadow Flame Giant becoming the Shadow Flame Incarnation. Research Brooke Formula The Brooke Formula was created by Mainbrooke. It is an algorithm to deconstruct Arcane Techniques, analyze them, and even reform them and adapt them that Mainbrooke had developed, This could be used to create brand-new Ancient Arcane Techniques. Origin Talisman Light Formation The Origin Talisman Light Formation was created by Su Chen's Master Shi Kaihuang. It can be used to understand the mysteries of Origin Energy Talismans. It was essentially a calculator for understanding how to conduct Origin Energy. The Origin Talisman Light Formation could be used to create brand-new contemporary Origin Skills. Origin Skills With the help of the Brooke Formula and the Origin Talisman Light Formation, Su Chen created various Arcana Techniques, Improved Arcana Techniques, Contemporary Origin Skills and Theurgical Arts. Su Chen's Origin Skills List. Bloodlines Su Chen analyzed countless bloodlines. He discovered that inside everyone of them there was some kind of Origin Substance. The Origin Substance in the bloodline would determinate its peculiar power and the Bloodline Origin Skills showed their true might when coordinated with their associated bloodline because they reacted to the Origin Substance inside the bloodline. Su Che would first observe the Origin Substance within the bloodline, then use different kinds of methods to observe how the Origin Substance was being used in the body. Finally, he would try to isolate that Origin Substance and use it himself so that he could fully use the Bloodline Origin Skills. Alchemy Su Chen started learning Alchemy after he made a deal with the Immortal Temple. Alchemists were divided by skill level into Novice, Qualified, Distinguished, Master, and Legendary. These tiers generally corresponded to the value of the medicine they could concoct – a hundred, a thousand, ten thousand, a hundred thousand, and a million Origin Stones, respectively. The medicines Su Chen researched: * Whitestone Medicine: can heal internal injuries, created by Su Chen * Bloodline Ancestral Medicine: revert one’s bloodline to its ancestral state, created by Ulrich * Bloodline Shackling Medicines: bloodline poisons * Spirit-Sobering Medicine: soul-type medicine to heal injuries concocted with Corpse Spirit Flowers * White Teeth Medicine * Heart Failure Medicine * Bloodline Stimulation Medicine: medicine used to stimulate the bloodline, created by Su Chen * Thunderfire Bullet * Adamantine Medicine: the person who drink this can use the Adamantine Battle Armor Skill, created by Su Chen * Totemic Medicine * Primordial Blood Medicine: Drinking this medicine is like using a Blood Spirit Medicine, and it should give you the power of a bloodline. Unlike a bloodline, however, it doesn’t give its user the ability to charge into higher cultivation realms, but it does still have its own advantages. Because it’s not a bloodline, you can still use the Blood Spirit Medicine along with it, or any other medicines like it, It won’t ever restrict your ascension, but it will give you unlimited potential and powerful strength. * Three Yangs Medicine: The reason a way to reach the Yang Opening Realm without a bloodline could be completed was largely in part to the Three Yangs Medicine that Su Chen had created to partially replace the Blood Spirit Medicine. * Bloodline Awakening Medicine: medicine used to awaken someone's bloodline * Chaotic Soul Medicine * Spirit Substantiation Medicine: could cause a spirit to take on physical form for a limited period of time before dissipating shortly after. * Heartless Medicine: its ability is to inhibit pain. The subject’s consciousness is still awake and his organs are in good shape. * Beast-Taming Medicine * Beast-Drawing Medicine: used to attract beasts. Kaihuang’s Heaven First Stage Miraculous method to enter the Blood Boiling Realm without a bloodline. Created by Su Chen's Master Shi Kaihuang and Su Chen, with the help of the Brooke Formula and the Origin Talisman Light Formation. Kaihuang’s Heaven was fated to be an important milestone in the advance of human cultivation. It raised the universally achievable cultivation layer for humankind to the Blood Boiling Realm. In other words, any Origin Qi Scholar who continued to cultivate with dedication could reach the Blood Boiling Realm through their own effort. They would no longer be restricted to the Qi Drawing Realm forever. Even Origin Qi Scholars with mixed bloodlines could receive benefits from it. Second Stage It is the technique for reaching the Yang Opening Realm. it is different from the first stage because in the past some different methods to breakthrough to the Blood Boiling Realm were already created, but for various reasons they weren't published. Usually the Bloodline Nobility Families stop the creator from divulging the method or the creator himself didn't want to let others know of the method. However a method to breakthrough to the Yang Opening Realm without a bloodline has never existed before. Previously humans needed to consume a Blood Spirit Medicine to breakthrough from the Blood Boiling Realm, this way they would become humans with mixed bloodlines capable of rearching the Light Shaking Realm at maximum. While with the Second Stage of the Kaihuang's Heaven you just needed the support go the Three Yang Medicine to have 30% certainty to breakthrough and if you failed you could retry as many times as you want. With the Primordial Blood Medicine that Su Chen invented you could even create a Pureblood Human Bloodline. Totemic Inscriptions Totemic Inscriptions were as important to the Ferocious Race as Origin Skills were to the human race; they were the foundation of the Ferocious Race’s strength. The Totemic Inscriptions are all drawn on with a special medicinal liquid containing an abundant supply of energy. It is activated by Blood Qi, and the resulting effect is determined by the inscriptions themselves. Every Totemic Inscription was equivalent to a unique, powerful skill. Regardless of whether they were used to augment one’s own abilities or to attack others, they were all exquisitely drawn. Unlike the Human Race’s multifaceted Origin Skills, the Ferocious Race’s inscriptions were incredibly straightforward, focusing primarily on pure power. Because of this, the totemic inscriptions were often used to directly strengthen themselves by increasing their power, hardening their bodies, and raising their speed. Even though this style of battle was very one-dimensional, it was still very effective. The Totemic Medicine’s formula was a secret that the Ferocious Race priests of the Divine Temple guarded fiercely. They were the only ones who had the ability and privilege to draw on these inscriptions, and that was the primary reason for their existence. However Su Chen thanks to his Origin Energy-Seeing Eyes deduced the formula. Totemic Inscriptions relied on a person’s own Blood Qi as a foundation. Apart from a few exceptions, only the Ferocious Race, who possessed two hearts and were by nature extremely barbaric, could utilize them. If regular humans were to attempt to activate these inscriptions, they would bleed themselves dry in just a few blows. The Ferocious Race’s inscriptions weren’t carelessly thrown together. They were usually pieced together one-by-one to form a complete entity that could turn into a true totem, also known as their Guardian Totem. However, most of the Ferocious Race individuals needed to reach at least the equivalent of the Blood Boiling Realm before being able to complete a Guardian Totem. Microscopic World Medium Substances, Origin Substances, and Particles were the three distinct classification levels Su Chen could identify in the microscopic world at this moment. Particles The Arcana Race discovered that Particles were the foundational element of Origin Energy, with different Particles having different uses. Once these Particles gathered in large enough numbers, they would manifest themselves as an Origin Energy Attribute – for instance, fire-type or wind-type Origin Energy. Demonic Beasts and Desolate Beasts were so powerful because they had a large number of compatible Particles inside their bodies. Humans borrowed bloodlines to strengthen themselves because they could obtain the particles that corresponded with their bloodline. A Particle is the most elementary substance in the universe. No organism can produce Particles, but they are constantly converted into different forms. Bloodline inheritance occurs because humans develop a mechanism for absorbing the appropriate Particles floating about in the air when a human obtains a bloodline. Those who are considered ‘talented’ mostly have a superior mechanism for absorbing Particles. For instance, someone who cultivates fire-type Origin Energy, so he should cultivate in a place with a lot of fire because the density of fire-type Particles will be the highest. But if he doesn’t cultivate in the right place, it doesn’t matter how much talent he have. This is why members of Bloodline Nobility Clans need to awaken their bloodlines; this awakening process is actually just triggered by the absorption of enough Particles. Only when a person has reached this critical threshold will the strength of their bloodline be manifested. The Bloodline Medicines humans have created are the product of forcing doses of Particles corresponding to a given bloodline into a human body but without altering the body’s ability to absorb the right Particles from their surroundings. This is the reason why humans with mixed bloodlines are not only weaker but are also unable to pass down their bloodlines to their offsprings. Origin Substances Origin Subsatnces are a different kind of energy focused on a particular area. Even Bloodlines are considered Origin Substances. List of Peculiar Origin Subsatnces: Shadow Origin Substance, Darkness Origin Substance, Bewitching Passion Origin Substance, Thunder Origin Substance, Fire Origin Substance Medium Substances 'Medium Substance' was the term Su Chen had coined when referring to the unique combination of different Origin Substances, including the mysterious substances in the metal block and within the Long Clan’s Young Master’s body. They weren’t Origin Substances, but they were composed of Origin Substances and had their own unique properties and abilities. Hemolytic Totem Hemolytic Swordsmen had emerged during the Ancient Arcana Kingdom time period as a way for masters to increase the strength of their servants by altering their servants’ existing bloodlines. However, it had severe side effects, and the strength increase was limited. Even so, it was still used as an effective way to increase a common person’s strength. Many who knew that they had reached the limit of their future potential were often willing to become Hemolytic Swordsmen. Starting from the secret method for cultivating Hemolytic Swordsmen of the Arcana Race told by Petalocke. Su Chen discovered that the method for developing Hemolytic Swordsmen had some similarities to the insights he had gleaned from the Ferocious Race youths concerning the creation of Totemic Inscriptions. Both relied on external transformation to increase a person’s combat strength. The Ferocious Race’s Totemic Inscriptions method was much simpler and cruder, but it was only really useful for the Ferocious Race, who possessed innately powerful physiques. Creating Hemolytic Swordsmen was much more complex, and it took a heavy toll on an individual’s lifespan. However, it was suitable for anyone to use. Thus, Su Chen researched how to combine these two techniques, which he decided to call the Hemolytic Totem. Origin Skills could be loaded onto the Hemolytic Totem, while the Primordial Blood Incarnation could be turned into the motor for the Hemolytic Totem. There are two kinds of Hemolytic Totems. One is the kind that can directly accept an Origin Skil (Totemic Martial Artists), while the other accepts Origin Substances (Shadow Servants). The biggest difference between the two is that there is no way of improving the former, while the latter can be improved upon. Shadow Servants Using nine needles of various sizes, Su Chen had engraved an intricate tattoo on his prisoners’s entire bodies; almost every area of skin had been covered with thick black ink. When the light shone on those engravings, there was actually no reflection of light, as if they were unfathomably deep. Not all of their bodies could tolerate the medicinal power of the Hemolytic Totem, some of them died. But when it was a success the prisoner’s figure began to slowly fade before it completely disappeared from sight. That was because Su Chen used in the Hemolytic Totem a Origin Substance that he called Shadow. Su Chen had extracted this Shadow Origin Substance from the Darkness Stone that he found after Silence Laboratory exploded. The prisoner was simply manifesting this “shadow power” by shadow concealment. Upon concealing himself in a shadow, his figure began to disappear. This kind of disappearance was on the physical level. It would be difficult to detect even if someone passed their hand through the previously occupied space. The user could only be detected via Origin Energy. The Hemolytic Totem wouldn’t give someone that much power. It was just a vehicle that was responsible for transferring power. It was like a blank slate in that regard. If you wanted some kind of ability, you would need to first give it a corresponding supplement. Naturally, this would consume Origin Energy. One could say that the Hemolytic Totem had realized a transition away from the Ferocious Race’s Totemic Inscriptions. In addition, there were many more available possibilities, and its future potential was much higher. The first individual with a completed Hemolytic Totem had been augmented with Shadow Origin Substance. Even though the current Shadow Origin Substance could only confer Shadow Concealment, its further development could result in even more shadow-type moves. The specifics depended on what aspects Su Chen wanted to focus on improving, as well as the physical composition of his Shadow Servants. In some sense, this was like a bloodline. However, it had no way of being passed on, and it couldn’t help a person raise their cultivation base or break through a bottleneck. Even Origin Skills could be added to the current Hemolytic Totem, but only a limited number, including the Shadow Concealment conferred by the Shadow Origin Substance. Totemic Martial Artists Su Chen succeeded in constructing a Hemolytic Totem that consumed 90% blood Qi and 10% Origin Energy. However, this also posed a problem, which was how martial artists could possibly utilize Origin Energy. Su Chen resolved that problem using Origin Stones. A single Origin Stone was enough for person. Then, Origin Energy became 50% of the consumption. They have the Hemolytic Totem drawn on them, and are expending their own blood Qi and Origin Energy in equal measure. Body Tempering martial artists only needed a single Origin Stone to reach the power level of a normal Qi Drawing Realm cultivator. Consciousness Power or Soul Power A Metal Block 'Fate Box' was found by Su Chen in a well in the ex Li Family residence, where all the women suddenly became pregnant. However they gave birth to stone children or stillbirths. This Mysterious Metal Block 'Fate Box' had a powerful Life Energy and it was constantly emitting a micro substance. That was a sign that some scientist achieved Microscopic Control. Everything is composed of microscopic particles, even Origin Energy. If you can control things on this level, you have the ability to create life. You can create all kinds of living organisms. You can create everything. Even matters related to the use of Origin Energy. To control those microscopic substances you can't use Origin Energy. Origin Energy is on the macroscopic level; even though it can be put to use via Origin Energy Patterns or Talismans, it is still controlled macroscopically. But if you use Consciousness Energy then it is different. Consciousness Energy can be used to construct illusions or to assault another person’s consciousness, but it can also control physical substance. However, it can only act on a microscopic level, not a macroscopic level. If you raise your Consciousness Power, then you’ll be able to gather it together and reach out with it, In simple terms your Consciousness Power gains physical substance. True Arcana Nobility Clans focused on developing their consciousness, only lower-status Arcana Race groups placed their attention on developing Arcana Techniques. The Arcana Race has the ability to see the microscopic world!. They had two pairs of eyes. One to see the macroscopic world, and one to see the microscopic world, but only the Arcana Race nobles of the highest status could awaken this core bloodline talent. To the Arcana Race, who have Origin Blood, the world is composed of countless base elements, including Origin Energy. If you had a pair of eyes that could see the microscopic world, you could even see the gathering and dispersion of Origin Energy. As long as you kill a target with Origin Energy, you can absorb all of the Origin Energy dispersing from its body, making your cultivation speed far faster than it is now. If you raise your Consciousness Power then your thinking ability and sight both increase. Units of Consciousness Power Consciousness Power can be measure with Units of Consciousness Power. When you reach 100 Units you can influence the external environment and and your Consciousness Power gains physical substance arriving at the Physical Manifestation of Consciousness Power Stage. When the Units of Consciousness Power reach 1000 you reach the 1000 Unit Barrier, after you breakthrough the barrier Consciousness Pressure would form and the Consciousness could voluntarily leave the body and rose high into the air. Then the Consciousness Power had taken physical form and brought with it an immense pressure that bore down as if you were in the presence of an awe-inspiringly powerful person. This was Consciousness Pressure. After the Units of Consciousness Power surpassed 1350 Consciousness Power was able to incapacitate a large group of people. Normal people would immediately become like zombies and the Consciousness Pressure wasn’t merely affecting the Consciousnesses anymore but it could pose a physical threat. When you reach 1500 you could control tens of thousands of Consciousness Tendrils. Consciousness Web The Consciousness web allowed to sense the locations of the countless lifeforms around and even their moods, which was represented by a color: red color representing fear, black color representing killing intent. Consciousness Calculator Molding things in the Sea of Knowledge requires too much consciousness energy and mental power. Even creating a mental image of a research workbench already greatly drains the Consciousness Power. The Sea of Knowledge just couldn’t endure performing so many calculations unless one had a frightening amount of Consciousness Power like the Lord of the Dreamrealm. Perhaps not even the Lord of the Dreamrealm could have succeeded, after all the Dreamrealm wasn’t created by him alone, but rather the joint efforts of him, his descendants, and the Dream Spirits. A calculatory processing unit in a crystal form is the substantialization (the solidification in a concrete form) of consciousness energy and is the most suited material for recording down all kinds of numbers to perform tens of thousands of different calculations. Any experiment whose results have been validated can be recorded down in it so that one can combine it with his Sea of Knowledge. This way, you'll basically have two minds, one of which you can dedicate to performing calculations. A mind that is calm, cool, emotionless, and only processes numbers. The Sea of Knowledge has basically been split into two relatively independent spaces that can interact with one another. One side is better at performing calculations and can automatically record all of the data one obtain from his research experiments. It can also simulate and anticipate the possible outcomes of a novel experiment. It’s not just useful for storing down what is already known; it can also be used to predict certain things that are not known yet. Of course, the prerequisite is that one must possess the appropriate method of calculation. Consciousness Elevation Consciousness elevation was a common expression amongst most Spirit Race individuals. Simply put, it signified an improvement of the fundamental level of his consciousness, and it could be considered a unique way of advancing for the Spirit Race. Consciousness elevation was exceptionally difficult. Even few Spirit Race individuals could accomplish it. Origin Energy Conductor Origin Energy Conductors were an invention from the Arcana Kingdom era. They were one of the masterpieces created by Mechanical Arcana Masters. Whereas Origin Tools were closer to Origin Skills that had taken on physical forms, Origin Energy Conductors were meant to control Origin Substances. Yes, tens of thousands of years ago, the Arcana Race had discovered the existence of Origin Substances and had begun to analyze its fundamental properties and usage. The fundamental difference between Origin Energy Conductors and Origin Tools was that as an object that directly controlled Origin Substances, its power could be upgraded. Because of this, there was a legend that they possessed Origin Tools that could constantly be upgraded during the Arcana Kingdom era. This actually referred to Origin Energy Conductors. After the Arcana Kingdom was wiped out, no one had any microscopic eyes anymore or any blueprints for the creation of Origin Energy Conductors. All that remained was the simplest mechanical control over Origin Energy – Origin Tools. As such, up to this point, there were still many who dreamed of these ancient “upgradable Origin Tools”. Of course, these people also believed that these items were only talked about in legends and were too good to be true. Devil Puppet Devil Puppet was a failed experiment of Su Chen. He had gotten the idea for the Devil Puppet from another student’s bloodline. This student’s bloodline didn’t let him control organisms that were still alive like Jin Ling’er and Zhou Juanjia, but he could control deceased beings and cause them to come back to life. Of course, they weren’t really coming back to life; this was just a kind of dummy control technique. After Su Chen had gotten his hands on that student’s bloodline, he had begun to research whether or not he could develop a similar Origin Skill, but had failed in the end. The Devil Puppets Su Chen created didn’t recognize friend from foe; they attacked anything that they saw. Because they had no life force, interestingly enough, they were often slightly more powerful dead than they were alive. To create them you needed to put a Demon Core inside a death body's heart. Soul Armament Combining Kaipu's research notes on how to give spirits a physical body, with alchemy, Su Chen learnt how to transfer spirits to items. With the help of the Spirit Substantiation Medicine that he created he was able to transfer spirits into items so that the item would become their new body. Su Chen managed to give inanimate objects consciousness and he has managed to allow spirits to escape the Spirit Tablet so that they can be transferred back and forth, as well as give his weapon the ability to attack autonomously. The first Soul Armament ever created on the Primordial Continent was when Su Chen transfer Patelocke's spirit from the Specter Tablet to the Origin Tool Mountain-Beheading Blade becoming the King of Soul Armaments. Flight Network A Flight Network was a type of aerial transportation. Humans usually used extremely large Cloud-Piercing Shuttles for aerial transportation, and these kinds of massive shuttles were powered by Origin Stones. They were incredibly expensive and traveled very slowly. People called them the most expensive flying toys that money could buy. Because of the high cost involved in a single flight of the Cloud-Piercing Shuttle and the high risk, starting up a Flight Network wasn’t something that could easily be set up. Having money to play around with wasn’t enough. It used Cloud-Soaring Dragon Boats and Demonic Beasts to drive them. Theurgical Art / Theurgy Arts Created by Su Chen. Combines martial techniques with consciousness power. The first ever created was Theurgy Arts: Flaming Phoenix Ascends. Bone Divining Bone divining was a combination class formed from the mastery of magic, medicine, and tempering. Apparently, for the Ferocious Race to raise a single bone diviner, it required carefully selecting a candidate from many Ferocious Race individuals until a suitable target was found, at which point they would be carefully groomed. Afterwards, they would undergo a long period of special training and ingest some special medicines to activate their hidden talent, before finally obtaining the ability to divine truth from the bones from their ancestors. After becoming a bone diviner, they would apparently gain supernatural abilities and be able to find clues from seemingly nowhere. Soulless Based on the information available to Su Chen, the Soulless were a special kind of Ferocious Race individual who had lost their autonomy. They could clearly sense the world around them, but all of these sensations were bland and tasteless and wouldn’t affect their mood or actions. Their souls had been extinguished, and they lacked the ability to think or make their own decisions. They had nothing other than a basic instinctive ability to fight. In other words, these people basically had no souls. It was precisely because they had no souls that they couldn’t be controlled via their consciousnesses. They were essentially the same as a bunch of walking corpses. He couldn’t even speak. At most, all he could do was instinctively howl. Soulless were pretty hard to come by. Merciless methods were needed to strip a person of their will, and once a person became a Soulless, their strength would be forever locked in place and couldn’t improve. For this reason, an actual Soulless was hard to find. They were usually selected from a small group of death row criminals who were quite powerful. Even so, the chance of failure was quite high — the success rate was only one out of every ten tries. As such, Soulless were never found on their own. They were often paired up with VIPs to serve as their bodyguards, especially to guard against consciousness-type assaulters. Soulless had a unique ability, which was that they could divert the effects of a consciousness assault onto themselves. As such, the intended target couldn’t be controlled. The Soulless were exceptionally good at pursuing targets who had powerful consciousnesses. To them, these individuals were like a bright fire illuminated against the dark night sky, so Su Chen’s concealment methods were totally useless against him. It was also this same reason that he hadn’t notified any of the other Ferocious Race individuals. Cursed Blood-Baptized Beast Tamers Su Chen's Items Specter Tablet Master Petalocke of the Arcana Race was bound to a tablet by his assistants. Betrayed for his cruel behavior, they decided to not kill him to use his huge knowledge and genius ideas. After 36.000 years of sleeping Su Chen with his schoolmates arrived at his laboratory where Petalocke tried to trick them to let him escape. Su Chen cleverly discovered the truth and enslaved the spirit of Master Patelocke and the tablet that he was chained to. Patelocke from then became Su Chen's research partner and transmitted him the vast knowledge of the Arcana Race. When Su Chen transferred Petalocke's Spirit into the Mountain-Beheading Blade, the Specter Tablet was emptied, but it could still contain another spirit. Origin Energy Conductor Shadow Glove Origin Energy Conductor to control Darkness Concealment with the form of a Glove. Since it is a Origin Energy Conductor it is upgradable. It was created by Su Chen and Petalocke. When it was forged they fused with it Shadow Origin Energy. It could use these skills: Darkness Concealment, Shadow Flame Giant, Shadow Flame Claw Cloud Thunder Flood Dragon Emperor Shuttle (Destroyed) The entire Cloud-Piercing Shuttle was actually just the body of a massive Flood Dragon. However, its back had been sliced open and its internal organs had been dug out, and its internal cavity was then lined with other materials to make the internal space large enough to fit five to seven people. The head of the shuttle was the Flood Dragon’s head, which had two horns growing on it and was frozen in a vicious gaze. Even though it was already dead, it emanated a stifling pressure. It is made from the remains of a Demonic Emperor. This Flood Dragon is the Cloud Thunder Flood Dragon Emperor, the head of the Demonic Beasts on Accumulated Thunder Mountain. Seven hundred years ago, the boss of the Flying Moon Workshop where it was sold passed by Accumulated Thunder Mountain and ran into this Demonic Emperor. After a huge battle for three days and three nights, he killed it personally, then incorporated forty-eight different kinds of precious ingredients with the corpse as the base to form this Flood Dragon Emperor Shuttle. This shuttle’s defensive rating is 140 and its speed is 28 paces. It’s equipped with Divine Thunder Cannons that can blast an opponent as well as with a Thunder Barrier. It also has a Void-Type Origin Formation installed by which you can control the size that it takes on. Moon-Swallowing Heavenly Wolf Blade It is an Origin Tool. There seems to be a Wolf Soul inside the Moon-Swallowing Heavenly Wolf Blade, but the Wolf Soul was originally nonexistent. The only reason it could bite others was because it was formed from Origin Energy. It was actually just an Origin Skill.Every battle, this Wolf Soul will appear to steal the souls of others. You two are Wolf Blade’s brothers, so I will send you on your way with this blade. King of Soul Armaments Mountain-Beheading Blade with Petalocke's Spirit The first Soul Armament ever created on the Primordial Continent was when Su Chen transfer Patelocke's spirit from the Specter Tablet to the Origin Tool Mountain-Beheading Blade becoming the King of Soul Armaments. This Origin Tool has a soul attached to it and doesn’t need a person to control it, allowing it to fly around and kill things on its own. The Mountain-Beheading Blade’s special attributes was that it could grow larger or smaller as the wielder pleased. This kind of increase in size wasn’t just in appearance either. The power of the blade would increase as the blade size itself increased. In theory, the blade could grow to a size of a thousand feet, large and powerful enough to chop off the peak of a mountain. This was why it was known as the Mountain-Beheading Blade. Shadow Stepping Cloud Boots Shadow Stepping Cloud Boots were Grade Five Origin Tools. This pair of boots had a flight Origin Formation built-in. As soon as the user activated this formation, any weight-reduction techniques would be boosted, allowing a person to soar through the air. In addition to this, the user could activate a shadow-chasing Origin Skill once a day that allowed the user to jump to a person’s shadow. It was quite a powerful movement skill. Su Chen bought them at the Sea of Clouds Auction. Mystic Heavy Armor Grade Six Origin Tool. Thread Coral Robe The Algae Thread Coral was a unique lifeform that could only be found in the Rock Salt Kingdom. The corals they formed were made out of thread-like organisms, which was why it was given the name Algae Thread Coral. It took Origin Energy as its food and only grew in places where Origin Energy was dense. The Algae Thread Coral they formed when they died had extremely potent Origin Energy nullifying properties, making the Thread Coral Robe that could be made from them a top-tier defensive Origin Tool. The Algae Thread Coral couldn’t be cut and their unique property could only be conserved by knitting them together. In addition, once used, they would form a unique connection with the user, as if recognizing a master, and would only belong to that user. No other person would be able to use it. As such, the Algae Thread Coral was only sold as a raw ingredient, not as part of a finished product. Unlike most defense-type Origin Tools, the Thread Coral Robe’s defensive rating was relatively low, but it could weaken most Origin Skills by 10-30% and was ineffective against consciousness-type skills. In other words, no matter how powerful your cultivation base was and how much might you possessed, your attacks would all be weakened by an appropriate amount before taking effect against an opponent wearing the Thread Coral Robe. Most importantly, this Thread Coral Robe was like a consciousness-type Origin Tool; its power relied on a person’s own physique, meaning that it likely wasn’t infused with any Origin Formations and wouldn’t be affected by Origin Energy interference. In other words, you could easily wear another defensive piece of equipment underneath, multiplying your defensive capabilities. This kind of absolutely overpowered defensive attributes were exactly why everyone was so covetous of the Algae Thread Coral. It was a useful treasure no matter what cultivation level you were at. Fate Box A Metal Block 'Fate Box' was found by Su Chen in a well in the ex Li Family residence, where all the women suddenly became pregnant. However they gave birth to stone children or stillbirths. This Mysterious Metal Block 'Fate Box' had a powerful Life Energy and it was constantly emitting a micro substance. Devouring Poison Fog Breeding Box It’s specifically meant to breed microscopic organisms. Because of their unique situation, they can go dormant when they lack food. Its form can be changed for example as a beast hide. For a long period of time, cultivating these microscopic organisms was extremely popular within the Arcana Kingdom. Arcana Race individuals with high social status believed that these small organisms could do many things that they couldn’t. If they were ever able to control them, they would be incredibly useful. This ended up being true in many cases; a lot of famous inventions are closely related to these little things. Different microscopic organisms have different needs :rotten vegetation, Origin Energy, fresh blood, beast meat, mud, plants…… who knows? Try out a few different things. Who knows, you might be able to find something that they like. When you feed them, you also need to stimulate them with your consciousness a bit so that they can sense the presence of food. Su Chen Breeding Box contained micro organisms that eat poisons and poisonous things. It seems like these microscopic organisms were bred to try and create a poisonous organism so they could use it. This kind of organism is extremely interested in any organism that is poisonous, especially poison from living animals. Their interest in artificially manufactured poison from the lab is much less. In addition, they not only consume poison, but they can also release it. They release the poison that they consume, but the quality of the poison they release is much worse than their ability to eat it. This is probably because they use poison as food and convert some of that poison into sustenance. Silver Moon Shuttle This shuttle’s defensive rating is 130, and it can travel 35 paces in a single breath. It also has an Origin Formation so that you can resize it at will. It has no offensive capabilities. Burning Sun Shuttle Its defensive rating is 120, and it can travel 23 paces in a single breath. It comes with a spatial Origin Formation, a Burning Sun Cannon, and a high-tier offensive Origin Formation. The offensive Origin Formation is composed of twelve minor Origin Formations that can unleash three Origin Skills in total. The shuttle allows its user to unleash Origin Skills from within the shuttle via some of the Origin Formations. As such, the user can attack from within the shuttle. However, only long-range Origin Skills will have an effect when used through this method; close-range Origin Skills can’t be used. Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:Male